


Glück

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Memories, Gen, Poverty, Pre-Canon, Treasure Hunting
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Ein weiteres "Kindheits-Drabble" (Harrys POV)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Glück

**Author's Note:**

> Nachdem schon einige der anderen dran waren, geht es hier mal um den kleinen Harry :) Hoffe, es gefällt euch.

_Wir hatten wenig. Auch wir Kinder wurden nicht immer richtig satt, im Winter froren wir alle. Ich fand das unbegreiflich. Bei so einem tollen Nachnamen sollte uns doch alles gelingen. Außer natürlich … Wenn wir zu Hause blieben, konnten wir ihn ja nicht finden. Den Schatz, der irgendwo für uns vergraben war. Ein Mal lief ich weg, um ihn zu suchen. Aber ich war zu klein, und der Hunger trieb mich wieder zurück._

Als ich groß wurde, hatte ich schließlich Glück. Immer wieder. Rauben, ohne geschnappt zu werden. Überfälle begehen, und überleben. Aber dem großen Vermögen jagte ich noch immer nach.


End file.
